tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
G.I. Joe assignments
This page tracks current general G.I. Joe assignments. Obviously whatever is on the MUX takes precidence... this page exists purely for descriptive, not proscriptive, reference. Strike Teams ;Team Leaders for the Strike Teams Alpha: Leader: Scarlett Bravo Leader: Stalker Charlie Leader: Gung-Ho Directly above the Strike Team Leaders is Duke, as Field Commander, and Flint as G.I. Joe Executive Officer. Above them is Hawk, as the C.O. of the Joes. Equal to The Team Leaders are Ace (As top Air Force guy), and Keel-Haul (as top Naval guy). Currently, with Keel-Haul retired, Wet Down has been named Navy Field Commander. Remember, Joe ranks don't always mean anything, as Stalker *could* give Falcon an order, and expect it to be followed.... Thus is the odd command structure of Delta Force strike teams, where experience and expertise matter more than rank and pay grade. El-Hassim Military Base in Iraq :To assist in a training program for the Kurdish Rebels operating in Al-Alawi Basic Training: Sergeant Skydive Infantry Training: Grunt Advanced Infantry Training: Beachhead Basic Tank Training: Steeler Demolitions: Long Arm, replacing Tripwire Shoulder Fired Rocket Launchers: Bazooka Steeler is senior officer at the base; Beachhead is the the Sergeant Major. Darklonia * Sneak Peek Frusenland Army * Blizzard, Bushido, Cold Front, Fridge, Frostbite, Grunt, Ice Cream Soldier, Iceberg, Sergeant Blizzard, Snow Job, Snow Storm, Sub-Zero, Whiteout, Windchill Marines ;E-9 - Sergeant Major (SgtMaj) * Gung-Ho ;E-5 - Sergeant (SGT) * Ice Storm Africa ;O-9 - Vice Admiral (VADM) - Retired * Admiral Ledger (advisory only) ;O-6 - Colonel (COL) * Colonel Courage ;O-3 - Captain (CPT) * Capt. Grid-Iron - Sudan ;E-9 - Army - Command Sergeant Major (CSM) * Duke ;E-7 - Sergeant First Class (SFC) * Recondo ;E-5 - Sergeant (SGT) * Sgt. Grand Slam ;E-4 - Corporal/Specialist * Big Lob - Uganda Central Asia Cobra Unity ;Undercover * Chuckles, Lady Jaye ;Renegades, Behind enemy lines * Mercer * Red Dog * Taurus Qatar * Colonel Sharp Karshi-Khanabad Air Base, Uzbekistan * Wisp South America ;Search for Headman * Bullet-Proof * Claymore * Shockblast, Pathfinder * Bullhorn, Sgt. Outback * Sparta * Sgt. Topson * Sgt. Shimik Offutt Air Force Base Air Force 8/O-6: Colonel (Col.) – Air Support/Space COs Ace (Air Support CO), Payload (Space Ops CO) 8/O-5: Lieutenant Colonel (Lt. Col.) LtCol Skystriker (Joe Air Support XO) 7/O-4: Major (Maj.) Ghostrider 6/O-3: Captain (Capt.) Capt. Gears, Countdown, Freestyle, Space Shot, Wisp, Wraith 5/O-2: 1st Lieutenant (1st Lt.) Bambi, Dogfight, Evac 5/O-1: 2nd Lieutenant (2nd Lt.) Lt. Banshee US Army Pilots ;W-4 - Chief Warrant Officer 4 (CW4) * Wild Bill ;W-2 - Chief Warrant Officer 2 (CW2) *Lift-Ticket The Pit Pit Command ;Command Staff ;O-9 - Army – Lieutenant General (LTG) * General Hawk (G.I. JOE COMMANDING OFFICER) ;O-7 - Army – Brigadier General (BG) * General Flagg III (CHIEF STRATEGIC COMMANDER) ;O-6 - Air Force - Colonel (Col.) – Air Support/Space COs * Ace (Air Support CO - On Leave), Payload (Air/Space Ops CO) ;O-5 - Army - Lieutenant Colonel * Sure Fire (Chief of Communications & Security) ;O-4 - Army - Major * Major Storm (Motorpool/TACTICAL OPERATIONS COMMANDER) ;O-3 - Army - Captain (CPT) * Captain Falcon (Special Forces Commander) ;O-1 - Army - 2nd Lieutenant (2LT) * Budo, Spirit ;Warrant Officer * Flint (G.I. JOE EXECUTIVE OFFICER) ;NCOs * Scarlett * Sergeant Sidetrack, Sergeant Slaughter Ninja Force * Dojo * T'Jbang * Bushido, Nunchuk * Ashiko, Banzai, Tiger Claw Sickbay ;O-3 - Army - Captain (CPT) * Lifeline (Chief Medical Officer) * Doc Greer, Nightingale, Psyche-Out ;E-5 - Sergeant (SGT) *Med Alert, Sgt. Sideswipe, Stretcher Pit Communications * Dial-Tone * Hacker * Specialist Morelli, Sparks Motorpool * Major Storm * Tollbooth * Backstop, Cannonball, Clutch, Cover Girl, Cross-Country, Dodger, Sgt. Garcia, Hardtop, Heavy Metal, Hot Seat, Kickstart, Long Range, Mockingbird, Night Fox, Recondo, Rumbler, Sgt. Armadillo, Skidmark, Specialist Paquette, Specialist Rollbar, Specialist Williston, Steamroller, Switch Gears, T'Gin-Zu, Wildcard Security * LTC Sure Fire (Security CO) * CPO Tracker (SEAL) * Sergeant Mace * Barbecue, Hi-Tech, Law * Blast-Off, Chance, Checkpoint, Specialist Sandstorm, Steel Brigade, Steel Brigade Commander, Tripwire Restricted Access * Snapdragon, Temera (SG) Naval Amphibious Base Coronado, California The FLAGG has been destroyed - Personnel have been relocated to Naval Amphibious Base in Coronado, California. Navy ;O-4 - Lieutenant Commander (LCDR) – Naval Operations XO * Cutter ;O-3 - Lieutenant (LT) * Link, Tail Hook (Wendell Armbruster) ;W-5 - Chief Warrant Officer (CWO5) * Wet Down ;W-4 - Chief Warrant Officer (CWO4) * Torpedo ;E-8 - Senior Chief Petty Officer (SCPO) * Shipwreck ;E-7 - Chief Petty Officer (CPO) * Coldshot, Deep Six ;E-6 - Petty Officer First Class (PO1) * Topside, Wetsuit ;E-5 - Petty Officer Second Class (PO2) * Night Fox, Depthcharge ;E-4 - Petty Officer Third Class (PO2) * Rampart ;E-2 - E-2/Seaman Apprentice (SA) * Mara Marines ;O-1 - 2nd Lieutenant (2nd Lt) * Mainframe ;E-7 - Gunnery Sergeant (GySgt) * Leatherneck, Lowdown ;E-5 - Sergeant (SGT) * Bombstrike Pentagon in Washington, DC * General G.I. Joe - G.I. JOE SENIOR ADVISER * General Austin - G.I. JOE ADVISER * General Hollingsworth * General Sharpe * GI Jane * Super Trooper - U.S. Army Public Affairs * Starduster - U.S. Army Public Affairs * Keel-Haul - US Navy, Retired G.I. Joe General Ranks G.I. JOE: ARMY ;W-1 - Warrant Officer 1 (W-1) *Tollbooth ;E-8 - Master Sgt (MSG) *Airwave, Big Brawler, Clutch, Drop Zone, Roadblock, Snake-Eyes ;E-7 - Sergeant First Class (SFC) *Airborne (AKA Air Raid), Cross-Country, Crossfire, Dodger, Long Range, Rock'n Roll (AKA Bench Press), Rumbler, Salvo, Static Line ;E-6 - Staff Sergeant (SSG) *'Cover Girl', Dart, Effects, Sgt. Grand Slam, Low-Light, Repeater, Sergeant Mirage, Side Track ;E-5 - Sergeant (SGT) *Ambush, Agent Faces, Airtight, Alpine, Sgt. Armadillo, Backblast, Barrel Roll, Barricade, Blowtorch, Chameleon, Clean-Sweep, Dusty, Greenshirt 910, Hard Drive, Hit & Run, Jinx, Kamakura, Kilroy, Muskrat, Mutt, Ozone, Recoil, Red Spot, Quarrel, Short Fuse, Skidmark, Tunnel Rat, Flash, Ripcord, Robo-JOE, Sparks, Steamroller, Temera, Wide Scope ;E-4 - Advisor/Probationary Member/Specialist *Agent Mouse, Greenshirts, Lightfoot Reserves Air Force ;O-2 - 2nd Lieutenant (2nd Lt.) * Lt Tomahawk Army ;O-4 - Major (MAJ) * Major Barrage ;O-3 - Captain (CPT) * Rapid-Fire, Sci-Fi, Spitfire, Stitches, Updraft, Windmill ;O-1 - 2nd Lieutenant (2LT) * Action Man, Budo, Digger, Lt. Freefall, Lt. Thunderwing ;CW4 - Chief Warrant Officer 4 (CW4) * Major Altitude ;E-9 - Sergeant Major (SGM) * Altitude ;E-8 - Master Sgt (MSG) * Double Blast ;E-7 - Sergeant First Class (E-7) * Hot Seat, Rigger (SFC "Airborne" Six), Zap ;E-5 - Sergeant * Barricade, Footloose, Fridge, Hardball, Hardtop, Heavy Duty, Kickstart, Sgt. Lifeline, Sgt. Redmack ;E-4 - Advisor/Probationary Member/Specialist * Helix, Charbroil, Cloudburst, Cross Hair, Backstop, Cannonball, Charbroil, Downtown, Fast Draw, Specialist Paquette, Red Zone, Rook, Scoop, Specialist Rollbar, Wildcard, Specialist Williston, Wreckage Allies Australian S.A.S. * Skymate Autobot City - EDC * Marissa, Spike, Linda Chang MASK * Bruce Sato, Hondo, Specialist Trakker Russia - Oktober Guard * General (Generál-Mayór) "Iron Bear" Vaskovia - General of the Oktober Guard team * Polkovniks (Colonels) Chikatilo and Shtern - Oktober Guard administrative commanders, SiC to Iron Bear * капита́н (Captain) "Red Star" Krimov - Oktober Guard Field Commander * Lieutenant (лейтена́нт) Ruslan Khasbulatov - Chechen former-Communist Party officer/Russian Army Military attaché * Lieutenant (лейтена́нт) Volga/Daina Janack * Leytenánt (Lieutenant) Mikhail Gorky * Master-Sergeant (Starshina) Andrei "Dragonsky" Freisov - team's driver, mechanic, welder, and incendiary weapons expert * Sergeant (Serzhant) "Big Bear" Rostoff * Sergeant (Serzhant) Misha Zubenkov * Sergeant (Zhong Shi) Wen-Yun Wong – Chinese Army. He wears a blue uniform and a tan cowboy hat. Uses cowboy slang and a lasso. * Junior Sergeant (младший сержант) Evaldas Malenkiy - Tank driver - youngest member of the Guard UK ; SAS * Big Ben ; Q Force * Lt. Stone * Lt. Dolfin, Natalie Poole ;Z Force * Gaucho * SSGT Jammer KIA G.I. Joe Casualties in Benzheen *Avalanche *Blaster *Blocker *Cool Breeze *Dee Jay *Knockdown *Maverick *Sneak Peek G.I. Joe Casualties in Trucial Abysmia *Breaker *Doc *Thunder *Crankcase *Heavy Metal *Quick Kick *Crazylegs Oktober Guard * Col. Brekhov * Horrorshow * Stormavik * Schrage References * G.I. Joe Chain of Command and Rank Organization * United States Army officer rank insignia @ Wikipedia * United States Army enlisted rank insignia @ Wikipedia Category:Ranks Category:Air Force Category:US Army Category:GI Joe Category:GI Joe Command Category:US Marines Category:US Navy